Angel rebellion
by Marjon
Summary: Apparently Jackie sucks at snowball fights. BobbyxJack SLASH


**Summary: **Apparently Jackie sucks at snowball fights.

**Pairing:** Bobby/Jackie

**Disclaimer:** Nothing of this all belongs to me.

_**Warning: **__This will turn into a slash fanfiction, meaning malexmale. This will also contain minor language. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately._

This is my version on how the deleted scene 'Bobby teases Jack' could -or should- have went.

- - - - - -

_"_ _If people never did silly things, nothing intelligent would ever get done." -- Unknown_

- - - - - -

_**Angel rebellion**_

_By: Marjon_

- - - - - -

"Can I ask you something, Jackie?" Bobby asked, looking at me with a small smile across his lips. The two of us walked outside, the whole world around us covered in a white blanket of snow. It had been a long time ago since the last time the two of us walked together, it must have been before Evelyn's death. I shot a glance towards Bobby, I wasn't sure what he was wanting from me, but I would let him ask his question anyway.

It was probably something stupid anyway, seeing from that tugging little smile on his face. I nodded shortly, pulling my leather jacket and scarf closer around me.

"Come out of the closet yet?"

A shiver went across my spine, but it wasn't from the cold.

"Don't you think it's about time for a new joke?" I replied shortly, trying to make it sound as natural as possible. The lie tasted bitter on my tongue. Bobby had been unknowingly right for the last couple of years about my preference of gender. I never had been interested in the other sexe and I doubted they would spark my interest anytime soon.

"Look, Jackie, it's all over the talk shows. You have to admit to yourself who you really are as a person, inside. If you're a homosexual, do you think I'd care? I'd love you, man, you're my brother." And all the while the bastard somehow was able to keep his face straight. If he only knew...

"Bobby, I guarantee you, that I'm banging way more chicks than you are." The moment the words left my lips I was sure Bobby would discover it was a bald-faced lie. I never liked girls, so why on earth would I fuck them? It had broken my heart more than once to see Bobby leave the house to go to one of his new chick. One more reason for me to assume he would not love me back. I had fallen in love with the older male a long while ago, but I never had said a word about it. Evelyn had known I preferred the other gender, it had all been in my file when I first came here, but she had only smiled slightly at me and had never said a word about it to the others. I did not want to ruine any relationship I still had with Bobby, even if it was only as brothers.

"And they're okay with you being gay?" Bobby asked, laughing out loud.

"I'm not gay, Bobby." I replied, the bitterness of it could be tasted on my tongue. It hurt myself to lie to Bobby, but I couldn't risk ever telling the older male.

"That sounded pretty gay, little fairy. If you ain't gay, how come you have that big, thick meat tenderizer in your tongue?"

I stopped dead-track when I heard the words. I wasn't sure why I did it. I had no idea why it upset me, maybe because I could never show Bobby what I could all do with the "big, thick meat tenderizer", as Bobby called it. The stud had been there for a long time already, I couldn't even remember how old I exactly was when I got it, but I hadn't known about the things I could do with it much later.

"I'm not gay!" I yelled it a little louder than I had wanted to, pointing at Bobby at the while. As a result I got a snowball thrown in my face. With a growl I wiped the cold snow away, bowing down a moment later to gather some snow to throw a ball back at my older brother.

Bobby ducked just in time, still laughing loudly and ran away even quicker.

The bastard... I thought to myself, running after him. Fortunately I was faster than my brother, and tackled the other, sending us both to crash against the cold, snowy road below our feet. A little roll in the snow followed, getting the two of us covered in a layer of whiteness.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, I had to be the one on top when we finally lay still. A blush crept on my already red cheeks (which I was thoroughly grateful for, Bobby did not need to know I was blushing) as I realized the position we were in. There was nothing more I would want to do than to keep laying there, my body pushed against that of Bobby, our faces not more than a couple of inches away. I could feel Bobby breathing heavily, his hot breath tickling my neck. Knowing I could not stay this way unless I wanted to tell the other male what I truly felt for him, I rolled off Bobby.

However, Bobby was more observant than I had given him credit for.

"What's with the sudden blush, little fairy?" Brown eyes looking at me carefully, all the while he had the corners of his lips turned up in a smile.

"The cold." I muttered, trying to wipe off some of the snow. I had been stupid to only wear a thin t-shirt under my jacket, but there was nothing to do about. It wasn't like I could ask Bobby to keep me warm...

"Something tells me that's not the only reason, Cracker Jack." Bobby said, frowning slightly.

"Just leave it alone."

"You can tell me, I'm your brother, man."

"It's nothing." I said, getting a little annoyed. Why did he have to go on and on about it. It wasn't like he would want to hear the truth anyway.

"You had some little fantasy about you and some other guy, little princess?" Bobby teased, not knowing how damn close he was to the truth. If only he could just know it was him I had been 'fantasizing' about.

I was about to open my mouth and for the third time tell my brother the lie that I was not gay, but Bobby was quicker.

"Everyone knows you're gay, fairy. Just look at yourself. How much more obvious do you need it to make? You just have to admit it to yourself, that can't be too hard."

At the words my mind froze. They knew? But no, they couldn't. Bobby was only teasing me, just like he always did. But what if... It was not like I ever brought a girl home, let alone show some interest when there were some around. My heart sunk when Bobby looked at me with those damn accusing eyes of his. Don't do it, I warned him in silence. Don't do it..

But of course Bobby could not hear my thoughts or had some common sense. "Just spill it."

"Fuck it Bobby, why do you need to push me so badly! Fine, I AM gay, homosexual. I don't give a crap about girls and like to fuck guys. Are you happy now?"

The said male looked a bit taken aback when I started yelling, but at the end he just looked at me, as if it was plain obvious. I didn't know Bobby had winked slightly at me when he had said everyone knew, teasing me like he always did, yet he still did not seem to be the least surprised when I actually told him one of my most guarded secrets.

"That's all? It doesn't change a thing that you just like to fuck guys. I'm your brother, I love you no matter what." The older male stood up, offering me a hand, almost pretending we never had had this discussion.

Uncertainly I grabbed the outstretched hand, getting up slowly. Bobby had left me thinking, even put himself in the realm of possibilities. He did not care I liked guys. It didn't mean he would like me back, it sure didn't, but I could try.

As soon as I stood in front of my brother, I pushed my lips against his. Bobby truly must have not expected this to happen, for he stood still like a statue. I closed my eyes and moved my lips against his, inhaling the intoxicating smell of the other one. Bobby still had not moved so I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. This would most likely be the only kiss I would ever get from Bobby, thus I'd best enjoy myself while as long as it lasted. My tongue slid past Bobby's slightly parted lips, and I pulled Bobby even closer to my own body. I had to lean down a little bit for the other one was a few inches shorter, but I did not care. I let out a soft moan and inhaled Bobby's scent once more, before I pulled back.

I knew I had been a complete idiot to do this, but it had even hurt me more than I expected. It broke my heart to realize this would be the probably the last time I would see Bobby in a long while. I would not blame Bobby the least if he would not want to see me for a long time after this. My hands turned into fists and I said my silent goodbyes to Bobby, ready to run away as quickly as I could.

I did not come far though. My sudden actions of going to run away must have awakened Bobby from his shock, for he grabbed my wrist and turned me back around to face him.

"No one kisses me like that and can run away." My eyes widened as Bobby pulled my head down and pushed his lips against mine, almost alike I had done not more than a few moments ago. I pulled myself closer to the slightly shorter male as I closed my eyes, feeling his warmth even through my jacket. Before I could stop myself, I let out another moan, making Bobby chuckle softly in my mouth. I was about to break the kiss and give an annoyed reply at his actions, but the brown-eyed male only pulled me closer, disabling me to break free.

After a few long moments he broke apart, letting his forehead rest against mine, the both of us breathing heavily. "I love you, little fairy, even that damn tongue piercing of yours."

The moment I heard those words I laughed out loud. Apparently Bobby did like my big, thick meat tenderizer -as he had called it- and I wondered if I could show him some more of it sooner or later.

"Come on, let's go home, Jackie." Bobby then suddenly said. I nodded, pulling away. We started walking, but after a few feet Bobby bend down a little. I raised a questioning eyebrow, but before I realized what happened, there was a sudden cold in my neck.

The fucking bastard put snow in my neck! Bobby started running, laughing as I threw back a snowball, barely missing my target. He would pay for it later. He would definitely pay for it, I thought as I ran after the older Mercer.


End file.
